Understanding Love
by BomberFireworksGalore
Summary: This is just something i wrote when i got bored in school its yaoi just so you know which means boy x boy for those who dont know what yaoi is and it is IkkixAkito and it has some cursing in it so yeah hope you like it


A/N: Hi uh just want to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors I have and I will let you get on with the story WAIT one more thing when people are speaking I'm probably going to do it like this ( example ) Me: hi I know I'm probably boring you to death so on with the story. And this takes place after Akito kisses ikki in episode 10 I believe not positive could be episode 11

Disclaimer me no own air gear

Chapter 1: the kiss

Ikki's POV

Oh my god I can't believe this guy is kissing me. What are the guy's thinking? What about Ringo? I hope she doesn't think this is normal for me. What if they spread it around school? My reputation (that I never really had) would go right down the drain. I have to end this right now. Why Can't I move what's going on why is everything going black? Help me. -

Normal POV

Ringo: Omg ikki wake up. Ugh *she turns and looks at Akito* Hey listen here you little brat we just met you, we haven't even really met you so don't go kissing him. Akito: aww he passed out by the way I am Akito this is Agito. *switches the eye patch over letting Agito out.* Agito: you little bitch how dare you talk to him that way. Ringo: shut up this is our fight so you stay out. Agito: well sorry but this is my body too and I don't like it when people mess with Akito. Ringo: that doesn't mean you have to bud in. Agito: well to bad and I mean it isn't like you like the guy right. Ringo: of course not what are you talking about but that doesn't give him the right to kiss him. Kazu: ladies calm down. Agito: what did you just call me. Ringo: he called you a girl. Agito: I was not talking to you so shut your trap bitch. Onigiri: I don't think they are listening to you dude. Kazu: well hey it was worth a shot. Emily: Guys if you have failed to notice we are kind of falling from the SKY! Buccha: don't worry you guys land on me I can break your fall and I doubt It will hurt me. Everyone lands on Buccha and Tomtom takes them home. -

The next day

Ikki wakes up and sees Akito right in his face and before he can react Akito kisses him. Ikki pushes Akito off of him. Ikki: Hey who let you in my house let alone my room? Akito: Why Mikan did she is so nice Ikki: Mikan I am going to kill you Mikan rushes into Ikki's room and sees them in the bed Mikan: Ikki how could you take advantage of him like that I am very disappointed in you he is so nice to. Ikki: no Mikan it is not like that please trust me I woke up and he was here I did nothing Akito: I-ikki i-i-is right Mikan: Then why is he crying huh Ikki Akito: B-b-because he ye-yelled at m-m-me Ume hears Akito crying and rushes in as well Ume: aw why is he crying Mikan Ikki: Because I told him to get out of my room Ringo in her mind : _Yeah you tell him ikki _ Ikki: here I will go an talk to him I guess, I mean I doubt he is even still crying Ikki in his mind: _sheesh why does this bother me so much I mean it's not like I like him, oh no don't tell me, no it can't be, yeah it can't I like girls, so that means there's no way I could be, right I hope so. _ Ikki goes to Akito's room and sees he is not crying anymore except maybe a few sniffles. Akito: hey what are you doing here Ikki: I came to see if you were still crying thank god you're not, but still why did you cry I the first place Akito: Well it's because I like you, no I love you so it makes me sad when your angry Ikki: Seriously that's stupid. I don't like you so just give it up and stop trying to get me to fall for you Akito: Nope, and if you don't like me why did you come to check and see if I was still upset. Ikki: Um, because people might think I'm a bad person for making a little girly boy cry Akito: that's mean * tears well up in his eyes* Ikki: look I'm sorry for being mean the truth is I don't really know why I came to check on you Akito: so you do like me Ikki: well you're not half bad so yeah I like you BUT not in the way you like me Akito: we will see *switches the eye patch over so Agito is speaking * Ikki: should I be scared Agito: yes you scum be afraid be very afraid Ikki: UM Agito you don't love me too do you Agito: NO you stupid weakling your just a stupid little bitch so shut up I DO NOT like you Ikki: whoa calm down it was just a question Agito: Yeah as stupid as question Ikki: Ok can switch the eye patch over so I school Agito: *switches it over* Akito: YAY school - AT SCHOOL

Ikki: Akito that's the girl uniform

Ringo: yeah what the heck Akito: yeah so what I like it its comfy Random dude: Hey Girly what's up wanna hang around me not these losers Akito: um I am not a g- He is cut off by ikki Ikki: Hey Creep leave him alone he doesn't want to hang around you so get the hell out of here Guy: you said he wait does that mean you're a guy not a girl ewwwww sick why are you wearing the girl uniform Akito: yeah that's what I was trying to say guy: what the hell you're so stupid weirdo * walks away* Ikki: don't listen to him Aki he is just a stupid- He is cut off by Akito Trying to get him to calm down by saying its ok Ringo in her head: _why is so like protective over him ughh _Akito: did you just call me Aki Ikki: oh sorry Akito: It's ok I like it it's a special name only you can call me Ringo in her mind: _What did they forget about me _Akito: thanks for helping me out * kisses his cheek* Ikki: whoa calm down just cause I helped you out does not mean I like you Akito: can't you just accept it already Ikki: There's nothing to accept Ringo in in her head:_ HOPE HAS BEEN RESTORED YAY _Ikki:* him and Akito begin walking to class* RINGO YOU COMING YOUR CLASS IS DOWN THIS WAY TO RIGHT Ringo: YEAH* she runs and catches up to them wiggling her way in between Akito and ikki*

A/N: Yeah so kind of weird if you have any kind of feedback on how I could make this better it would be very helpful and if you want the next chapter leave a review saying so and I will upload it so thanks to everyone who took time out of there ay to read this


End file.
